iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Raggar Thurinson
Biography Raggar was born to parents Thurin and Larra in 360 AC in the settlement of their tribe ‘Icelakers’ under the command of Ragno, a name quite explanatory and as one might guess the settlement is based upon a frozen lake. Raggar was a strong and aggressive boy, but not stupid. He would pick fights in the woods where his actions could not be judged nor proven. He would spend his early years honing skills of hunting, land navigation, hand to hand combat and of course cleaving the attacking locals in 2 with an axe, the number of strikes it took him to do so would vary. He had always been fond of the chieftain’s daughter Dalla and would take her hunting and fend off unwanted suitors and at 15 their closeness was revealed to be mutual. He would not gain her father’s favour however when Raggar in a drunken argument killed Brunas a close friend and fighter of Ragno. The move while not intentional (wholly) would cause a great rift in the tribe when sides were joined and Ragno called for Raggar’s head to add to his collection. Raggar escaped with his close friends, 2 brothers and his love interest Dalla who became a spearwife and soon, Raggar’s wife. Raggar then returned briefly to gather supplies and more of his clan who rallied to his side seeing his drunken murder not as his crime but as Brunas’ weakness and Ragno’s poor choice of friend. Raggar had his first child at 18, Gregar and inspired to do better for his family and budding group he raided and hunted and worked hard to strengthen their position, even finding a fortifiable position to base their camp. A position with suitable hunting ground, resources and shelter in the southern Haunted Forest. Over the next 6 years Raggar got lucky, he had more sons and devoted his time to ensuring their survival as it would be unlikely they would survive. Fortune favoured the brave it seemed as his efforts including garnering knowledgeable people from other clans to heal his children when illness and cold struck seemed to pay off. Raggar had security and family but he aspired to more than a simple village and dying in the same spot he sat for so many years. He looked south. The wall is not what it used to be, not every section can be manned and even then it can be sailed around. For a couple of years he would take his friends and brothers, and warriors alike past the wall. He made the climb a few times and lost a friend or 2 to the ever unstable ice blockade. The raiding would pay off even if it was not much. He gathered some better weapons, clothing and small tools to bring home. He had an advantage now. Using the improved (but still low quality) weapons and loot he raided and pillaged the surrounding villages with a careful manner, not garnering too much notoriety and even on occasion challenging clan leaders for their title, winning with his secret weapon: beating people up with brute force until death. This violent experience would culminate in word reaching Ragno, the man who cast Raggar out but set him upon his path to independence. Ragno held a grudge and he did so well, challenging Raggar and intending to betray him. But his age preceded him and he was overwhelmed with the same skill Raggar had employed elsewhere. He had his people back and now they were under his ruling...and he had a second settlement albeit small in the grand scheme of things he had heard existed in the known world like Karhold and Deepwood Motte. In the wake of this new victory Raggar officially declared himself Chief of his new clan, Clan Thurinson. He grew bolder and ventured further south more so and raided and pillaged the gift, but always returning home, to Dalla, to his sons. As his children aged to a learning age he stayed north, teaching them all his skills...after all, what would be better than him? Six of him. In the next few years he ambushed and assaulted rangers in their groups, capturing castle forged weapons and clothing and supplies. All was good but soon he would have a life changing event, he was tracking a snow bear. Large and dangerous, lethal even and while he new the was he underestimated the creature. In his mistake he was mauled with a wild swipe that left a large scar from forehead to cheek and wiping out his left eye’s usage. Ultimately he killed the bear and was dubbed ‘Bearsbane’ when he chose to clad himself in its white pelt, using its head as a hood. Raggar had now many warriors, skill, and sons a plenty to lead into combat. He ventured south on his biggest excursion yet. The mountain clans, fearsome and like minded but good blooding for his new force. He burned villages and raided in great efficiency before slipping away into the vast wilderness of the northern lands, and then back beyond the wall. Now he continues, fighting and surviving in his world. Recent Events Timeline 360 AC - Born 375 AC - Stole the chieftain’s daughter, escaped in exile with Ronor and Joramun 375 AC - Amassed a group of friends, warriors and family. Starting a new settlement. 378 AC - First son, Gregar born 379 AC - Twins Dolgan and Dursin are born 380 AC - Daffan is born 381 AC - Duggan is born 381-383 AC - Crossed back and forth across the wall a small number of times, eventually staying north of the wall 384 AC - Began raiding and ambushing some wildling settlements. 384 AC - Killed Ragno in single combat upon being challenged. 384 AC - Declared Chieftain of Clan Thurinson 386 AC - Raids villages and lands in the gift, small raids overall. Occasionally attacking the Night’s watch rangers for weaponry and gear. 388 AC - Loses sight in left eye to snow bear 389 AC - Crosses into the south further, this time via boat. Burning and sacking villages of the northern clans. 390 AC + - Has skirmished with rangers of the night’s watch and fought feuds with locals. Family Supporting Chracters Dormund - 36 - Best friend and right hand man, a good warrior - Gift: Strong Varamyr - 30 - Husband of Valla. Close friend and a skilled warrior - Gift: Martially adept Valla - 29 - Wife of Varanyr. Close friend and warrior - Gift: Berserker Dromen - 35 - Close friend and warrior - Gift: Towering Category:Beyond-The-Wall Category:Freefolk Category:Wildling